


Book Commentary: I am Mordred

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [95]
Category: Tales from Camelot - Nancy Springer
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: I am Mordred

  * Oh, fun. This is the whole bit where Arthur just yeets all the newborn baby boys out into the sea because of the whole Mordred prophecy. (Because that description makes it sound that much less depressing and cruel.)
  * Even funner: Arthur’s just like “Yep. This specific one’s the kid. I’m still yeeting them all though, just in case.”



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
